The present invention relates to a sled.
Objects of the invention are to provide a sled of simple structure, which is inexpensive in manufacture, and is produced with facility, convenience and rapidity, used with facility and convenience, and functions as a sled to permit a rider to slide down a hillside or dune completely devoid of snow and/or ice. This permits all types of sledding activities under conditions of warm weather and total lack of snow, and is therefore a source of considerable amusement, enjoyment, exercise and recreation.